


Im the (Wannabe) Champion!

by Soratonin (Baekhanded)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Winter exchange, Winter fic, because i am absolutely the worst, competit, dont write when youre half sick kids, feel good, just assume theyre in the house with too little of kids to be a part of it, silly and cute, snowman building, snowman competition, so i may have forgotten about kairi and xion until just this moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Soratonin
Summary: Snowman competition, the judges are a bunch of five year old kidsAka how can i give Everyone a Bunch of kids???
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Im the (Wannabe) Champion!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaoru_chibimaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/gifts).



> For Kaoru_chibimaster once again!!! I really hope you like it and you don't mind the kind of subtle side pairings I put!!

Kids were the harshest critics in the world. That was an absolute fact, they were even worse than Vanitas and Marluxia and Larxene and Riku all put together. This is exactly why the dark haired brother to Roxas had decided that if there was gonna be any competition, their kids were judging them all. 

And Axel was terrified, but  _ determined  _ to win. His  _ own  _ kids were part of the judging! How could he lose?!

Other than the fact that they were also Roxas’s kids, and the others all shared blood with him via his relation to Sora and Ven and Vanitas, but that was beside the point!!

Axel was gonna  _ win!  _

“I like your enthusiasm.” Vanitas was grinning.

“I think it’s cute you’re so determined to win.” Marluxia matched it.

“I think you're gonna crash and burn and I can’t wait to see you cry in the snow while your twins comfort you.” Larxene said with the sweetest smile anyone has ever seen on a viper.

“I’m on your side.” At least he could count on Riku. Remind him later to make sure Riku gets the best christmas gift ever.

And so began the competition of the year, the bloodbath that was the snowman competition. Husband versus Husband. Battle royale. 

Axel started strong, he was going with height and girth, he was gonna make a snowman that was at least a head taller than him and four times as wide! Kids  _ loved  _ tall things!

He got to rolling the snow with such enthusiasm even Sora cheered for him along with a little chorus of small voices. Even more enthused and filled with the vigor of  _ victory  _ Axel kept rolling, kept stacking. He might have been known as a hotbox but even he got a chill being out in the cold this long neck deep in the snow with his hands expertly carving snow into a huge and wonderful behemoth of a creature. 

He ran back inside to get the quintessential carrot and scarf (that he had to substitute with a blanket and pray the sibling squad wouldn’t murder him for taking a number from their future blanket fort plans.) and all types of other fixins so he could complete the snowman. 

It had been a long time since he needed to get on his tiptoes to put anything away. The gods of snowman crafting smiled down upon him when he didn’t trip and fall on the damn thing and bring it all down.

Finally,  _ finally  _ it was time for judging.

Sora brought his brood first, the most surprising with one kid the same age as Axel and Roxas’s twins. The little boy looked over Roxas’s first, then came to Axels. Sora lifted him up so he could see higher, but even then they needed Riku’s help. Axel thought it was cute as hell to see Riku hold up a Sora that was holding up their son. He let out a sound and declared he knew who he was voting for but neither Sora nor Riku fully released their prize and they went to the little makeshift judging table.

Namine went next, bringing about Axel and Roxas’s twins who decided to just stand back real far and look at both of the snowmen next to each other before nodding to each other , saying something in theri little alien twin language, and running off next to Sora and Riku and their son with a giggle. Namine not far behind with a fond laugh of her own. 

Larxene went next with her and Aqua’s youngest kid, who was barely old enough to even be outside so Axel thought it was cheating and knew Larxene was against him and that vote shouldn’t be counted. 

At least until he saw the baby make a very clear indication of like and his stupid stupid soft man heart melted. 

Terra had a kid on his shoulders and another holding his hand while Ven carried a baby that didn’t get a vote, but their two oldest did and boy did they take only seconds to decide! Axel just knew they liked his the best!

Aqua went with her and Larxene’s oldest kid, probably the oldest of the bunch at almost six. The little girl pulled her moms sleeve and whispered in her ear, making Aqua stifle a laugh and nod before leading her to the table. Axel had no idea what they were talking about but he had a weird feeling.

Finally, last but not least, Marluxia carried a very well bundled sleeping baby while a Vanitas that had been vowed to silence showed their two the snowmen. Axel was always nervous when their eyes looked at his stuff, they were judgy. 

It was time to count the votes! Roxas came over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, “You look real confident for a man that made a monstrosity.” 

Axel let out a sound of outrage, “I think you mean wow Axel! That amazing snow man looks amazing!”

Roxas grinned up at him even as Axel begrudgingly wrapped his arms around his little love, “Nah, monstrosity’s right.” 

  
  
Axel could only pout, which just made Roxas laugh. “Aww, c’mon you big baby let’s go see which one of us the kids have given their favor to.” 

Really how could Axel say no to that? “Only so long as you don’t cry when they crown me the king of Christmas!”

  
  
Roxas outright laughed, had to hold onto Axel’s coat he was laughing so hard, “Slow your roll there cowboy, Christmas? These are just snowmen!! Maybe,  _ maybe  _ you'll win the snowman crown!”

Axel didn’t say anything to it, just turned his nose, which made Roxas laugh even harder. The only thing to shut him up was his twins cute confused looks. His Vanitas-level cackles toned down in place of a mostly-calm smile as he finally released Axel to wrap his girls into a warm warm hug. 

“So? Whose the winner?” Axel asks as he fails in holding off against his cuties pleading eyes. He knows they’re using him for his warmth, and he can’t even bring himself to complain cause he’s about to  _ win. _

Sora’s counting the votes, and he seems to be failing to do so if the crowding of Vanitas and Riku have anything to say about it. Sora turns his back and walks away while Vanitas outright cackles, which just confuses everyone all the more. Riku though manages to keep his cool.

“We have Nine judges, but 11 votes. So we assume there are at least two pity votes here. An overwhelming victory to…” he pauses for dramatic effect while Sora keeps his back turned and Vanitas has effectively smothered himself under Marluxia’s arm but the trembling in his back signifies he’s still cackling, “Roxas! A solid eight votes to Axels three.” 

Sora lost his battle with his laughter and let out the most undignified snort that had at least three babies laughing. Axel couldn’t hear it past his jaw hitting the ground.

“WHAT!? ONLY THREE?!”

“Good authority you got only  _ one _ buddy.” Vanitas grins his wicked wicked mean little grin. And really it should be against the law to have a look so nasty over a sweet innocent baby.

Larxene’s cackling somewhere which makes  _ more _ babies cackle and even  _ Roxas  _ is laughing at him! Namine is too!! But in a more polite way!! What the hell!?

His two precious, precious girls look at him with the guiltiest looks, “We voted for you daddy.” 

Riku nods and faux whispers to Sora, “The pity votes.” Sora’s giggles start up anew.

“Who voted for me for real?!” Axel  _ had _ to know.

Everyone was quiet for a long time, looking between the kids until Sora and Riku’s son rose his hand almost sheepishly. 

Axel almost had tears in his eyes as the little boy spoke, “I thought it was really awesome and tall!” 

He cheered and lifted the boy up, “You’re officially my favorite now!” he pressed a loud kiss to the boy’s chubby cheek which had him laughing while his girls whined at him behind his back. 

“You know you’ve got your daddy wrapped around both of your little fingers, let him have his one moment of victory.” Roxas’s voice was amused.

Yeah, One moment of victory!

  
  
Axel held the boy to his chest and pouted at Roxas.

Kids really  _ were _ the harshest critics!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!! Axel is a drama king!


End file.
